


A Fan of Chemistry

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: A one shot of how what Julia was thinking and feeling, when she had the fantasy kiss in episode.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	A Fan of Chemistry

(The Morgue)

Julia just confirmed that the body they found was Kingsley Adams and that he couldn’t have killed Veronica Williams.   
This was making William frustrated as he was now at a dead end, as he approached Julia, “I don’t understand this new form of courting over telegraph lines?”  
Julia let out a little chuckle, “many people become engaged through letter writing.”  
“But this seems so much more impersonal.”  
Julia looked down and let another chuckle, “yes, I’m a fan of chemistry myself. The way a person smells, the effect they have on you when you’re around them.” She says as she looks into his eyes.  
He slowing approaches her and wraps his hand around her tiny waist and pulls her into a kiss. She kisses back and rubs her fingers into his hair.  
“Julia?” William asks  
She snaps out of her fantasy, “yes?” she says looking into his eyes  
“I said, can you tell me when you think he might have died?”  
Trying to focus as she grips the table, since she got aroused by the fantasy, “oh, yes, um, of course.” She says in embarrassment and shakes her head, “I believe he’s been dead roughly three weeks.”  
“Three weeks? Most interesting” William says and tells her thank you and leaves the morgue, but turns around, and sees her hands on her face, “are you ok, Julia?”  
She turns around in surprise, “sorry?”  
“I said, are you ok?”  
“Oh, yes…just tired…that’s all”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes” she said with a fake smile  
“Ok, good day, doctor” and tips his hat and leaves  
She walks to her desk and slumps down onto her desk and groans, “Julia get a hold of yourself. He no longer loves you and you will just be colleagues and friends” she thought to herself  
She knew this had to stop and start focusing on something else, when she noticed an ad in the newspaper for hot air balloon lessons.  
“That’s it!” she thought and called the number.  
The End


End file.
